ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Serpopard Ishtar
Category:BestiaryCategory:Notorious Monsterscategory:Dhalmel Notes (Tahrongi Canyon) :*Lottery Spawn from the Wild Dhalmel at either (H-8)/(I-8) or (H-5)-(G-5)/(H-6). ::*Window opens 60 minutes from its last Time of Death, but can respawn as early as 15 minutes after its last Time of Death. There are two copies of this NM in the DATs, suggesting that rarely, two can be up at once, similar to Leaping Lizzy. ::*Placeholder will be either the first of four Wild Dhalmels listed on Wide Scan in the northern spawn area (placeholder for the southern NM) or one of the first of three Wild Dhalmels in the southern area (placeholder for the northern NM). ::*The northern version of Serpopard Ishtar will appear below the other three dhalmels in the northern section. :*Duoable at level 15; soloable at level 25 Required for Trial of the Magians Trial 150. Notes (Nyzul Isle) :*The Armoury Crate it leaves behind contains a ??? Necklace, which may rarely appraise into a Cerulean Pendant. :*Does not count towards the kills required for Trial 150, you must kill him in Tahrongi Canyon. Historical Background This NM's name comes from two different mythologies. In Egyptian mythology, the serpopard was a creature that had the long neck and head of a serpent and the body of a leopard. It was frequently used as a decorative figure in Egyptian art (it can be seen on the famed Narmer Palette). It originated in the Pre-Dynastic Period. Ishtar is an Akkadian and Babylonian goddess (equivalent of the Sumerian Inanna and Semitic Astarte) who was the chief female figure in the Mesopotamian pantheon and was the goddess of fertility and sexuality... but also destruction. While her fertility was considered to make crops grow, she was also the goddess of war, combat, and the hunt. In this form, she was seen clad in armor and wielding a bow and arrow. Otherwise, she tends to be depicted wearing long robes with a crown and an 8-ray star as her symbol (though she is sometimes depicted naked as well). She was also the goddess of hierodules (sacred prostitutes) and was associated with beer, considered the patroness of taverns and tavernkeepers (who were women in Mesopotamian culture). In one story, she journeyed into the Underworld, Irkalla, and was killed by Ereshkigal, queen of the underworld, but was brought back through divine intercession. She gets her sister to serve 6 months of the year in the underworld, but Ishtar herself must also spend 6 months in the underworld (Autumn & Winter) (notice the similarity of this story of that of Persephone from Greek mythology). She (representing the Earth, specifically the life-force of Earth) was considered part of a celestial triad with Utu/Shamash (the Sun) and Sin/Nanna (the Moon) which lay situated above another triad, that of An (Heaven), Enlil (Earth, specifically the land), and Enki/Ea (the waters of the world). She was associated with the planet Venus (the Morning Star/Evening Star). A large landmass on the planet Venus is named Ishtar Terra after the goddess.